goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Zack Gets Grounded: The Original Series
Zack Gets Grounded (aka Zack Gets Grounded: The Original Series) is a GoAnimate series that was made by a retired, unnamed GoAnimator. The series ran from December 2011-April 2012 with only 42 episodes made. The series was first released on YouTube in "HD." Unfortunately, months after the series ended, it was privated for reasons unknown. The series came back on the original creator's channel, but it got terminated in September 2012. The series was never seen again by anybody for a long time. Only a handful of GoAnimators were able to view the series and all the other videos that tie into it on the GoAnimate website only. Among those is The FunEditor4. The only way the characters in the Zack lore were to be viewed were through other users like caroline0204, louielouie95, TheJoJuan4444, and several others, but the depictions of the characters were inaccurate, On February 3rd, 2019, to coincide the release of the final episodes of the Zack Gets Grounded series, The FunEditor4 returned to Vyond/GoAnimate for the fourth time to make an HD restoration project on the series. It was finally re-released on YouTube with newly remastered prints after seven years of dissipation. Only 41/42 episodes were able to make it on YouTube. "Zack Gets In Extreme Trouble" was considered missing since 2012 and was never found by the original creator. Characters Zack Zara Diesel (Mr. Zack) Kimberly (Mrs. Zack) Derek Hassan Kelly (Zack's girlfriend) Kidaroo Emma Dave Joey David Kalya (Kevin's big sister) Billy Dallas Diesel Stooge (Zack's teacher at Comp School) Mr. Commicon Mr. Frederick (Headmaster of Comp School) Mike and Maya (from crazysparkle123) Brian (adamkleinschmidt2003) Steven (Zack's biological father) Julie (Zack's biological mother) The Triplets (Eric, Brian, and Alan) (cameos only) Episode List # Zack gets in trouble at school (First episode) # Zack runs away # Zack throws a Christmas party # Zack Meets Derek And Gets Grounded # Zack's Girlfriend # Zack Talks Smack # Zack goes to the movies # Zack Gets In More Trouble # Zack kills OBL # Zack gets followed by his dad # Zack gets an F on his report card # Zack's New Teacher # Trouble In Year 10! # Zack Gets His Old Teacher Back # Zack Makes A Band # Zack goes to the prom part 1 # Zack goes to the prom part 2 # Derek Gets Zack In Trouble # Zack Gets Arrested # Zack Gets Grounded For Losing At A Basketball Game # Zack Gets Suspended # Zack Gets In Trouble BIG TIME # Zack Goes To A Sleepover While Grounded # Zack Gets Grounded # Zack And Zara Get Grounded # Zack And Zara Get Grounded For Getting Dad Fired # Zack And Zara Get In Dead Meat # Zack Beats Up Derek And Gets Grounded For It # Zack kills Barney # Zack's destroyed birthday # Zack babysits Billy # Zack Gets Blamed On The Bus And Gets grounded # Zack Creates A YouTube Acc And Gets Grounded (NOTE: The original version of this episode exists, but a modified version of it was released under the original creator's request.) # Zack Gets Held Back # Zack's Timeline # Zack Gets Kicked Out Of Karate And Gets Grounded # Zack gets fat from McDonalds and gets grounded # Zack Gets A Girl Pregnant And Gets Grounded (Of all the official episodes of the Zack series, this episode is the only one to be considered non-canon.) # Zack Misbehaves In A Shop # Zack vs Derek (The most heavily viewed episode of the series on GoAnimate.) # Zack Becomes Hardcore (Original Series Finale) Missing episode Zack Gets In Extreme Trouble (Status: Missing) Incompleted/Cancelled Episodes Zack learns the truth (Status: In pre-production) Zack & Pat get caught smoking/Zack gets in trouble Zack's Nightmare (Status: Completed and integrated in canon) Zack Behaves And Gets InFamous 1 & 2 (Status: Completed and integrated in canon) Zack goes on a high-speed chase Zack opens a boot sale and gets a new room Zack joins the army Influence The Zack series has forever revolutionized the way grounded videos would be made. The FunEditor4 himself found many thing unique about the series and used it all for his grounded series. In 2015, after revisiting some episodes of the series he viewed before and watching the rest of them, The FunEditor4 used this series as the groundwork for a follow-up series that would take place during and after the original. Several changes were made to the non-canonical Zack videos he made from 2012-2015 to keep continuity (corrected avatar models and accurate character personalities). More episodes would be made to expand upon the characters in the Zack lore and depict the results of the events that have occurred in the past. WATCH THE FULL SERIES TODAY! Category:Grounded Series Category:Original Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff